I Got Your Back, No Matter What
by thetrueparadisecity
Summary: Becker/Matt slash. Becker and Matt become stranded in the past; chased by future predators into Nazi Germany! Their friendship is tested and worn as they try to survive in the past and the future. More adventure-y now, but will get heated between the two
1. Always

**A/N**: So this is a new story that I just had to write. I'm a huge fan of Matt/Becker so I thought about giving slash a try. Not too intense on their feelings yet but it'll get there. This is set when Conner and Abby are still lost and Emily isn't here yet. Matt is having visions/nightmares about the future he's from. There is something that's telling him to go back to do 'something' to save the world and that same force is making him kinda sick. I don't know how to tie everything together yet...but I will! R&R please because I don't know what I would have them do next. Well actually I have an idea...the two of them get lost in an anomaly alone (future or past?) I don't know yet. Oh and its bouncing between both guys POVs

* * *

><p>Becker<p>

"Matt!" I ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. Matt was trembling; his slim build convulsed and contracted erratically. "Matt wake up!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He doesn't respond. _Not again_. "Come on Matt, snap out of it!" I shook him again, this time harder. His eyes were wide open, dilated. He was sweating heavily, his body seized again, knocking all the pillows and covers to the floor. His flailing arms caught me once under the chin before I could pin them down. _Damn, you're strong._ I put all my weight on him to stop him from not only hurting me again but himself as well.

"No! No! I'm not going!" Matt yelled. He threw his head back into the bed, his face contorted in pain and his hands curled into fists. I grunted as his body tried furiously to buck me off. "It's okay, you're fine Matt," I told him. "I'm not going back!" He cried. I can see the vein in his neck popping out. "It's okay, it's okay," I tried again. _What am I suppose to do, how can I save him from a dream?_ I glanced at the clock; it read three in the morning. I looked back at Matt; he was pale but his breathing became less frantic. I stayed with him till the shaking was reduced to the last quiver.

I sighed. This was the third night in a week that Matt had these "night attacks". It started as bad nightmares but lately it has progressed to full-on seizures. Even when he was forced to go to the infirmary, there was nothing medically or physically wrong the doctors could find with him. The team had never felt so helpless towards their leader. Matt knew what was happening to him, we all could see that, but he wouldn't tell anyone what he knew. For the past month Jess and I have been taking turns staying over at Matt's to help him. He protested at first but finally gave in under Lester's orders.

"Becker? Could you stop shaking me?" Matt said quietly, opening his eyes.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, not noticing I was still sitting on top of him. I fell onto the bed beside him, exhausted.

Matt stared at me, "You look terrible."

I raised an eyebrow, "You should look at yourself."

"That bad?"

I nod.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No." I lied.

"Did I say anything…weird?"

"No," I lied again. He had been rambling and shouting about going, to try and save the world. I tried to confront him about it but he would always brush it off. I do my best to help; the last thing I need is to lose another friend.

Matt groaned and turned on his side. He looked up to face me. "How bad was it?"

"The usual," I said, looking away. I sit up, piling two pillows behind my back. I didn't want to tell him how scared he was every night he woke up. I didn't want to tell him how he cried every time the pain was too much. I didn't want to tell him how scared _I was_ every time I tried to comfort him.

"How's the head?" I asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. It's just a giant headache."

"You can't keep doing this. You have to go –"

"I've got it under control!" His voice rose suddenly. "Can you just leave!" He sat up and put his head in his hands, already regretting shouting at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean that," he said more softly.

"Here," I picked up the fallen covers and toss it over him. "I'll be in outside if you need me."

I'm halfway down the hallway when Matt called me back, "Hey Becker?"

"Yeah," I answered, tucking my head into the doorway.

"I - I just wanted to say...that I really like it when you're here," He said slowly, his head bobbed up and down a little. I felt his glassy eyes bore into mine. He was looking sluggish; I'm not even sure he knows what he's saying. "I mean I like it when Jess is here but I'm too afraid of hurting her during – my fits. I don't know what I'm capable of, but when you're here – I feel better. Like everything will be okay because I know you have my back."

I rested my head on the door for a moment then gave him a small smile. He probably won't remember any of this tomorrow. "Get some sleep okay?"

Matt smiled with resignation and nodded. I flipped the lights off as Matt slipped into what would hopefully be some peaceful sleep. I shut the door as silently as I could. Pushing a hand through my hair, I slid down with my back against the wall. I closed my eyes. I could hear Matt snoring lightly, which meant he was okay…for now. I soon doze off myself.

_I will always have your back Matt. Always._


	2. Tired as Hell

Becker

"Wake up sleepy head." I felt a light tap on my leg. "Go away," I mumbled. I found the edge of the blanket and pulled it high over my face.

"Don't make me get the hose," I heard, as a hand tugged the blanket off causing the sunlight to stream into my eyes. I squinted to see Matt staring down at me with a pot of coffee in one hand, a mug in the other.

"What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was lying on the couch. _I don't even remember moving from the floor._

"Eight o'clock. Come on mate, we've got half an hour until work." He poured the coffee into the cup and handed it to me. I took a sip as Matt took the seat opposite me. He looked rather good this morning, a complete one-eighty from a few hours ago, as if nothing ever bothered him yesterday night. I on the other hand was thoroughly exhausted: I wasn't built to run on five hours of sleep. We sat in silence until I finished my coffee.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, setting the mug on the table.

"Fantastic. Never better," he said.

"That's good. So you want to go now?" I asked, desperate to get back to work, back to something I'm comfortable with.

"In that?" Matt smirked.

I look down, completely forgetting I was only wearing a tank and boxers. "Shit! I'll be right back." I bolted to the guestroom where my uniform was; I could hear Matt suppressing a laugh in the living room. _Great now I'm the crazy one._

We reach the ARC at nine on the dot. Matt was quiet the whole ride there. The second we get pass the front door; we heard Jess' voice pipe up on our coms. There was an incursion by the docks. We took two teams and jumped right back into the car we arrived in minutes ago.

I threw myself into the passenger seat. I'm tired. Worn-out. Drained of energy. Matt's the one with the problems but if I don't watch myself I might get sick too. This was the first of many missions for today, knowing Matt. If I wanted I could take a few days off but I never do. It was only six months since I'd lost Conner, Abby and Danny; three months since I'd lost Sarah; Matt has become the closest thing to a friend in my life. I think my constant worrying – or paranoia – was taking its toll on me. My eyes were heavy, I could feel them closing. _This is so unprofessional_. I stare at Matt for a moment through the slits of my eyes. He seemed calm enough right now but I've started to notice his guard tense up in the past few days. It's not the kind of tensing up caused by the job but more like he was expecting something to happen. Whenever Jess informs us about an anomaly opening or an incursion, something inside Matt kicks into gear. He would rush us from anomaly to anomaly as fast as he could. On numerous occasions we would go through two or three missions in one day. It was odd: He was looking for something, like a specific anomaly…

* * *

><p>Matt<p>

We ran through two missions before nightfall including a nasty incursion at a shipping warehouse. There we spent a good amount of time trying to round up the few Deinonychus that ran out from the anomaly. They were meat-eaters; 11 feet long predators wrapped in 150 pounds of crazy. I can see on the men's faces that they had enough for the day, but there was one more anomaly we had to close. _One that I had to get to._

We treaded quietly across the main floor of an abandoned building, wrecked from construction. I signaled for two soldiers to watch the door and took the rest of the men in. I glanced back to see that Becker had fallen behind formation. "Becker! Hey Becker snap out of it," I whistled at him. "Take my left flank." I commanded. He jerked back to reality and nodded to acknowledge he understood. He pulled the EMD close to his chest and slipped towards my left.

"You good?" I asked him.

"Fine, just tired," he admitted. _He's exhausted and it's because of me._ _Don't worry mate, I'm almost done. It's close I can feel it. This is where the dreams led me; it must end here_.

* * *

><p>Becker<p>

The area was becoming dustier and dirtier the farther we walked into the abandoned building. I could barely make out the outline of Matt's figure much less my own hands in front of my face.

"Should be 50 meters to your right. You will see the anomaly in the what looks like an old office," Jess' voice chatted through the coms.

"Got it Jess, thanks."

"Let's finish this and get out of here," I said, longing for a hot shower and a goodnights sleep.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, we're almost—" Before Matt could finish, the wall in front of him came crashing down, inches from we stood. A creature crashed through the rubble, leaping over our heads. I instinctively raised my gun, aiming it at whatever blur I saw. It's fast. I can't catch it. I see another leap out behind the wall and attack one of the units behind me. I continued shooting while backing up behind a side wall. I finally caught a glimpse of what the creature was when one of them lunged at the soldier closest to me. Thin, disgusting, and bat-like. It was the last thing I wanted to face, future predators. There's no hope for the soldier. He died the moment the predator attacked him, ripping its claws into the poor man's jugular. I can't worry about him. I saw two more predators running at us. I managed to stun one but only momentarily. There was never a chance to hit them more than once. They climbed up the walls from every angle and pounced with stunning agility. I looked around frantically. We were defenseless; there was nowhere to hide; only run. It's only me and Matt left; the rest of the team was either dead or dying. I see Matt struggling with one of the larger predators. He was pinned behind a metal shelf with his back against the wall. The predator reached an arm through the shelf, its claws inches from his face. I peered behind the wall and spotted one predator stunned on the floor; the other two were nowhere to be seen. We had to make a run for it.

"Matt!" I yelled. I motioned to an open door in front of him. He nodded at me and pushed the shelf as hard as he could, knocking the creature back. It screamed angrily as I shot out two blasts from the EMDs on its strongest setting. I sprinted towards the empty room, Matt was not far behind me. I could hear the last two future predators roaring behind us as we slammed the door with a bang.

"Come on, help me with this," Matt was pulling a metal table towards me. I grabbed the other side, and with what's left of our energy, braced it against the door. Matt bent over with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. I fell onto the floor besides him, sweat dripping from my face.

"That was not fun," I groan wearily. "So how do you suppose we get out of here? Matt?"

"Well there's one way…"

I look up to see Matt staring at a large, shining anomaly.

"Where do you think that leads?" I get to my feet to examine the anomaly more closely. "And more importantly, how do we close it? All our equipment is outside."

"We don't close it." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I need to go through it." Matt said flatly. He walked up to the anomaly.

"Am I hearing you right? No you can't go through there, it's against all protocol!" I growl angrily.

"I'm going and that's that." He said defiantly. I look into his eyes, there was no way I could talk him out of it…unless I use force. "No I can't risk another casualty." I shake my head, "If you are going, I will go with you."

"I can't let you do that mate."

"It's my job." _It's more than the job. I won't let you go alone._

"You will stay. I have to do this alone."

"What are you saying!" I start pacing now, trying to understand him. "Do what—I'm coming with you."

"Stay here Becker, it's an direct order."

"You know how I don't like to follow orders," I stopped and smirked. "Something I learned from my team leader."

"I appreciate your help but I need you here to –"

"Matt!" I yelled in surprise as I see two large claws reaching through the anomaly and grabbing Matt's legs. He falls to the floor, his arms outstretched. I leapt forward, grabbing his wrists. Half of his body was already pulled through the anomaly. I could see part of the predator's head through the anomaly, its teeth clamped on Matt's foot. I could see him wince with pain. "Hold on! I got you." I promised through gritted teeth. I felt his hands slipping through mine. _No. _I held on harder, but now I was getting pulled in. My arms slipped into the anomaly; my head was starting to edge towards it as well. "Becker let me go," he looked up at me. "Let go or we'll both die!" I don't know what to do, the anomaly was shrinking and we're stuck in the middle. My arms are numb. I can't hold on any longer. I felt Matt pulling away little at a time, and then he was gone. I let go. I slid back to my side of the time. _Fuck_. The anomaly was almost gone. I can't seem to slow my breathing, my mind was whirling, and my heart was throbbing.

Then I did the one thing I could do. I hurled myself into the anomaly. Into certain death. I fell into wet grass. Still alive I hope. The last thing I saw was Matt lying on the ground. Then it was black.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay I wrote this so fast, there are probably some rambling moments since I've been writing this all night, it's 6AM..so yea its a long time.

So I can say that the two of them are in the...past! For now atleast. Please R&R I need to know what y'all think! :)


	3. Just a Dream

Matt

"Let go or we'll both die!"

I felt Becker's hands let go. I slid onto wet grass, not knowing where I am. Or more importantly when. The future predator dropped my leg. It towered over me; I have nowhere to run. It lifted a claw into the air but that was as far as it got. I see two, what I thought were EMD shots, hit the predator. It fell besides me as I saw someone else stumble behind me. A third shot went past the predator and grazed my shoulder. It took me a second to realize the shot didn't come from a EMD, it was stronger. My shoulder ached but I was still conscious. I saw another shot streak pass me and strike the man behind me. I could be seeing things, but I could swear that person was Becker…

Too bad I wasn't seeing things: _Goddammit Becker. Why did you follow me?_

I heard the shooter's footsteps march towards me. I stayed on the ground, playing possum. He took his time examining us. Others quickly arrived on the scene. Judging from their voices, there were four of them. And if I wasn't mistaken, German soldiers. Things were really starting to get weird now. It took two soldiers to drag us into what I believed to be a prison. The other two had the job of hauling the future predator. A million thoughts ran through my mind. Where am I? Who are these men? How do they know how to take down the predator? And how do I get Becker and myself out of this?

The soldier dragging me had stopped. He left me in a cell and went back outside. I heard a soft thud not too far from me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over; I spotted Becker unconscious in an opposite cell. He was breathing steadily with his arm over his chest. Besides a small scratch on his face and probably a light concussion, he looked fine.

Then I focused on myself. My mission is still fresh in my mind, I know what I have to do but now…now the game has changed and Becker was a surprise audible I never expected. I laid back down, scratching my head. My dreams, my nightmares, everything my father talked about – this is it – this was everything I was raised to do. Something in this time period is important. I need to find it, stop it, and then I can finally lift this extreme weight off my shoulders. First thing first though…spring Becker out.

Footsteps echoed through the entrance of the prison. I left my eyes open the slightest. A large, beefy man with no neck came in this time along with the four soldiers. They walked over to Becker's cell and unlocked the door. The large man said something to one of the soldiers. He then took Becker under one arm, the other soldier did the same, and together they dragged Becker down the corridor.

The remaining two soldiers went over to my cell next. I quickly snap my eyes shut. I felt one of them take my arm. I pull him down, taking him by surprise. I grab his gun and smashed it against his temple. Before the other soldier can react, I aimed the gun at him and pushed down on the trigger. A bright, blue blast shot out of the gun nozzle. It wasn't an EMD but it sure acted like one. I shoved the unconscious soldier off me, got up as quietly as I can and started in the direction that the men took Becker.

_Hold on mate, I'm coming._

* * *

><p>Becker<p>

_The blackness turns to white._

"_Come on Becker!" There was laughing. A woman's voice. I can't see her, everything is bright white. I'm standing in…where am I standing in?_

"_Becker hurry up!" There it is again. _

"_Becker…Becker…Becker…" the voice whispered at me. The whiteness starts to dissolve. "Becker…Becker…" My mind is rolling but I managed to steady my vision. I'm in a room; it looks like one of the spare living quarters in the ARC, but not the ARC now. It's the old one; the one where I first worked at._

"_Becker!" I wheeled around. A beautiful woman stood leaning on the doorway. "Sarah?" I blinked. _

"_Come on silly, the team is waiting."_

"_The team?"_

"Yes..._Are you okay?"_

"_Ye – yes I'm—" _

"_Whoa!" Conner came running in; he screeched to a halt besides Sarah, catching himself on the wall to keep from crushing her._

"_Two minutes mate or Lester will have our collective asses," Conner said sarcastically then took off before I could ask anything. Conner? Sarah?_

"_Come on," Sarah laughed. She took my hand lightly and guided me out the room. I followed obediently. My heart jumped with excitement as she led me into the garage. Abby was sitting atop the silver truck; she's beaming at me._

"_Morning sleepyhead." Said a familiar voice behind me. Matt? I turned around to see, not Matt, but Danny walking towards me. He tossed a shotgun into my hands, my shotgun! "What took you so long? Messing around all night?"_

"_No I –" I started._

"_Stop bothering him Quinn." Jenny came up beside me and winked. My heart fluttered again._

_Danny smirked. "Just kidding, now can we go?"_

_I was beyond confused at this point but I didn't care. I have missed Danny and the others. I take the second truck; Sarah rode with me while Danny, Jenny, Conner and Abby took the truck in front. _

_We've been driving for half an hour in silence until Sarah spoke. "I've missed you," she said._

_I stared at the road; I could see the ocean in front of us. "I've missed you too. So much. I missed everyone." I felt tears welling up but I blinked them away._

_She took my free hand in hers. "Well now you're back. You can stay here."_

_I looked into her eyes. "I want to, so so much...But I can't."_

"_Why not?" she asked. I turned by eyes back to the road._

"_Because this is a dream." I knew it all along but I didn't want this one to end. I didn't want to return to a reality where I am not even certain if I am dead or alive. But I have to. __For Matt at least._

"_I need to go." I whispered. _

"_No you don't." Sarah put a hand on my cheek. _

"_I can't do this again. I buried you and—" To see her again, alive, was too much. I gently pulled her hand away from my face. Sarah was staring at me. "I know you don't understand but I've moved on. It took me awhile…and now my only focus is to save my friend, he's in trouble."_

"_He means a lot to you?" she asked quietly._

"_Yes." _

"_Then go," she smiled. This was the last time I would see that smile._

"_Sarah!" I yelled as an 18-wheeler barreled into the side of the truck. My arm stretched automatically across Sarah's chest as the truck flipped over the rails. A second later my stomach lurched forward. Gravity forced my body to rise out of my seat, my head smacks the top as the truck free falls into the ocean. The impact crushed the windshield against the freezing waters. The whiteness returns as I'm pulled from my dream into reality._

I'm wet and cold. My lungs filled with water. _Why am I still drowning? _

I tried to push my head out of the water but an enormous, bear-like hand was clamped around the back of my neck. I screamed and thrashed wildly. It felt like an eternity until the hand released me and dragged my head up. I gasped, taking in as much air as I can. I tried to wipe the water from my face but I couldn't. My hands were tied behind my back. I rocked uneasily, taking in my surroundings. It was a dark, cavernous room; I stared nervously at the long trough of water sitting in front of me.

"Who are you?" A man yelled into my ear. Dazed, I couldn't answer, and instead coughed out more water. The man grabbed the back of my hair and wrenched my head to face him. He was a large, burly man and spoke with a thick German accent. He wore a brown uniform with a red band wrapped around his arm. His dead, black eyes glared into mine. He took his hand off me and shouted a quick command to the man behind me. My heart rate picked up again, as I spied the symbol on the other men's uniforms. Before I could wrap my head around what was happening, my head plunged back into the water. I never had a chance to hold my breath as the air quickly began to escape me.

_Captured? By Nazis? What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>AN: So i wanted to have alittle dream sequence in the beginning first...just because. Well I wanted to show how much he missed his friends and why Becker is so drawn to Matt now because he had lost everyone he loved. And now he does his best to protect him and save him. AND THEN story somehow steered towards Nazis...because it was something i always thought was interesting. Plus a good little friend of mine was just fascinated with the idea. Like how would the team react when they become a PART of history, its crazy and i kinda have a story concocted where it leads the two guys into the future...don't worry it will all fit! i think...R&R please!


	4. Water Training

Becker

In the army, they teach you how to survive in a situation like this. They dunk you in the water and watch you panic. They laugh at you, humiliate you, and break you down until you're on the verge of quitting. I was prepared to be a soldier, but I wasn't prepared for reality. What I'm stuck in was not a training session.

I fell onto the cold, hard ground, choking up more water. A sharp chill ran up my spine.

"_Er muss ein Spione sein." (He is a spy.)_

My hair was wet and matted over my forehead. I shivered uncontrollably: I was only wearing a thin shirt now and soaked everywhere. The two men talking ignored me, as I lay weakly at their feet.

"_Wir werden es bald genug wissen." (We will know soon enough.)_

I winced as a heavy boot drove into my ribs. I doubled over, the wind knocked out of me, with my knees drawn close to my chest. I rest my forehead on the stone ground trying to muffle out my own cries of pain.

"_Er will nicht redden." (He won't talk.)_

I closed my eyes as I struggled to catch my breath again.

"He will. He just need's a little…persuasion." The leader kneeled down to face me. "Right?" he said, giving me a tap on the cheek. I swallowed hard but still couldn't find the energy to respond. He nodded to one of the soldiers who grabbed the front of my shirt, dragged me to my feet, and threw me onto a chair. A bright light was directed into my face. _Oh great, this is just like the movies. It's effective though_. I wanted to shield my eyes but seeing that I had no hands at the moment…I tried to focus but my eyes kept closing on me. The light was so bright…and I was so tired. My head started to drop forward.

"No no. Stay with me," the leader said, giving me a light smack. My head shot back up, causing some water to drip from my hair.

"Good. Now let me start. My name is Friedrich." I give the smallest nod to show I heard him. "I am sorry about the water. My colleagues were – impatient. Now me, I do not want to do that. I want to help you. I see you are cold and hungry." He said, noticing my body shudder involuntarily again. "We already know your name is Becker, and your partner Mr. Anderson." My eyes widen. "Don't worry, he's fine." Friedrich said, catching my look, "So the important thing is who do you work for. You were wearing a uniform when we found you in front of the portal." _The portal? The anomaly?_ "So if you don't answer our questions, we will assume you are a spy." He continued. I don't respond. Instead my mind was going over what had happened in the last – I don't know how many hours. The nightmares, the long missions, and then the future predators…that's when we found the anomaly. I remembered following Matt through the anomaly, so this must be the past and we happened to land on the _fantastic_ time of the Nazis. If I tell them anything about the ARC I could be ruining the future…unless it was already ruined.

"Hey I will ask you one last time," Friedrich snapped his fingers in front of me. "Who do you work for and where are you from."

"I don't know." I said.

"Sorry Becker, wrong answer." I felt a rifle smash into the side of my face. My mouth immediately filled with blood; I looked at Friedrich defiantly and spat my blood in front of him. I give him a bloody grin; I've made up my mind to not tell them anything, regardless of the consequences. Friedrich was remarkably calm and smiled back. "I hate to do things this way Becker. I do not enjoy it. I hate to get messy." He took out a handkerchief and wiped my blood off his uniform.

"Piss off," I snarled as the butt of another rifle ripped into my face with enough force to swing my head all the way around. Warm blood was dripping freely from the multiple lacerations cut into my head.

"Let's not do this, just tell me one piece of information," Friedrich said calmly. "Okay? So—" The door behind him bursted open. A young soldier, not more than twenty, walked in and whispered into his ear. Friedrich's face drew concern, his brows furrowed. He shooed the soldier away and turned his attention back on me.

"Well it looks like Matt Anderson has escaped," he said slowly, as my heart leapt with hope. "Don't get so excited Mr. Becker. We will get him back. Oh and you are the bait."

And with that, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head; I wouldn't get up from that blow for a while.

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to thank Asheryve for helping me out with the translation :)


End file.
